


A Few of My Favorite Things

by harriskay



Series: Clueless Angel [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, Michaella, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, Secret Satan, favorite things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriskay/pseuds/harriskay
Summary: Ella introduces Michael to a few of her favorite things about Christmas.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Michael
Series: Clueless Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077092
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

“How did I end up with Sam?” This was Michael’s first secret Santa exchange and he ended up drawing his twin of all people.

Ella had convinced him to participate in their friend group Secret Santa, or as Lucifer referred to it _‘Secret Satan’_. After much explaining and pleading, he caved.

They didn’t do a traditional name drawing. Linda was the ‘keeper of the list’, as they liked to call it. She would put their names in a randomizer and text each of them who they had drawn. The keeper also had other responsibilities; they were to get a list of 3 items from each person to serve as a guide as to what they would like to receive, she’d also be the holder of the gifts until the exchange took place.

“It’s not _that_ bad, Michael,” she glanced down to his hands as she drove, noticing staring at the text message containing the three items Lucifer had mentioned. Bourbon, Rye, and scotch didn’t seem like an actual list, more like different types of whiskey he liked, but what more could you expect from Lucifer, “He isn’t _that_ difficult to buy for…you can never fail with alcohol, _obviously_ , or a new flask.” She was trying to give him some not so subtle suggestions.

“I suppose…” he trailed of sighing, “and the person isn’t supposed to know who the gift is from?”

“Not usually, but we all know each other pretty well so we end up figuring it out before the day is over.” She slipped her hand into his while focusing on the road. She was trying to reassure him it wouldn’t be a big deal, but she wanted Michael to have a good first experience with Christmas, even if he was Lucifer’s secret Santa.

The secret Santa was to be conducted after Christmas brunch at the Penthouse. They had decided to do this exchange instead of gifts for the adults on Christmas day. The horde of gifts was reserved more for the children.

Michael was silent the rest of the ride. Half sulking and half contemplating what to get his brother he held onto Ella’s hand until they arrived. They were on their way to a Christmas tree farm. Ella had insisted on exposing him to her favorite things surrounding Christmas one of which included chopping down a Christmas tree.

Once they arrived Michael could barely keep up with her.

“Come on Michael!” Ella was power walking up the hill pulling the red wagon the tree farm provided, ”If we don’t hurry we won’t get our pic of the perfect tree!”

Michael wasn’t too far behind, trudging after her, saw in hand. He didn’t understand all of the traditions surrounding Christmas. He really couldn’t wrap his head around why they _had_ to chop their own tree.

“Why do we have to chop our own tree? We did pass about 20 tree lots with trees that have already been butchered.” Michael was amazed as to what he allowed Ella to talk him into.

“Because, it’s a tradition! Don't be a grumpy pants today, you’re gonna kill my holiday buzz,” Ella giggled as she continued onward to where she knew the Balsam firs were located. She was determined to make his first Christmas special. She had a slew of Christmas related activities planned for them.

“I don’t think anyone could kill your ‘holiday buzz’, I’ve already tried, remember, it didn’t work.” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think you pouting the whole ride here and pointing out every Christmas tree lot we passed constitutes you ‘trying’, you would have done that regardless.” Ella shook her head. She was sure she’d get him into the holiday spirit by Christmas day, there was no way he could spend a holiday season with her and not catch the bug.

“I didn’t say I tried _that_ hard.” He mumbled as he tried to keep up with her swift pace.

Ella suddenly stopped, looking over the section of Balsam firs she had been searching for.

“Okay, game time.” She clapped her hands together, “We’re looking for a big one. This is for your place since we’ll be staying there for Christmas Eve and day. Since you have like 12-foot ceilings we can go 8-10 feet easy. It needs to be round and full and they’re Balsam so they’ll smell A-Maze-ing. I’ll take this row and you take the next, yell if you find a good one.” She was like a holiday general barking orders.

Michael didn’t know what constituted a ‘good one’ but he ventured down his assigned row anyway. Tall, round, and full…. how hard could it be? He’d soon find out, it wasn’t that simple. The few he found to be acceptable were vetoed immediately. Some minor defect took them out of the running. A bent Brach here a patchy spot there all enough to make them inadequate in her mind.

What seemed like an eternity later Ella was attempting to decide between three trees. She’d alternate standing in front of each weighing the pros and cons. Michael was growing impatient. It was a tree, they were chopping it down, and it would eventually die, what did it really matter if it had a droopy branch or a small spot that was less full than the others.

“Do we need to flip a coin or something? At this point that’s the only thing that’s going to get us out of here.”

“No, Michael. I’m just making sure we get the perfect tree.” She contorted her face and pursed her lips as she pointed to tree number one in her line up, “I think this one is going to be the one. Did you want to cut it or would it be too much?”

“I think I can handle a tree” Michael scoffed as he approached the tree. He circled it a few times attempting to triangulate the best angle of approach. Finally deciding he knelt down and began to saw away at the base. Moments later he was reaching up the core of the tree to steady it as it began to topple over.

“So, what now?” Michael asked as he loaded the tree onto the wagon. He knew at this pace he’d be hurting at the end of the day.

“We walk allll the way back, pay, and load it up!” she was ridiculously pleased with herself. She couldn’t wait to introduce him to tree trimming.

Once they finished paying and loading the tree Ella disappeared back to the checkout booth, returning seconds later with a bag in hand.

“Sorry, I promised Trixie I’d grab something for her. I totally almost forgot.” She explained as she put the mystery bag into her trunk.

“Okay…since when do you run errands for Decker’s kid?” Michael was even more confused now. What could Trixie possibly want from a Christmas tree farm?

The drive home was less than silent. It began with Ella explaining the ‘plan’ for decorating and the ornaments she had bought. She bought him blue and silver bulbs and silver snowflakes, silver and blue tinsel, and white and blue lights. They were to put the lights on first then the ornaments and finish with the tinsel. He didn’t see what it really mattered, dressing up a dead tree. When they finally arrived she couldn’t wait to start decorating.

After stuffing the tree in the elevator and dragging it into his apartment she setup the tree stand and went to bring up bags of decorations. She returned to the tree stuck in the stand and Michael on the floor trying to hold the tree up while tightening the screws that hold it in place.

“Michael, I would have helped if you waited.” She set the bags down and held the tree straight for him.

“Thanks, that was a bit of a pain.” He finished quickly and struggled to stand. Ella steadied him as he faltered a bit, “who knew Christmas was so physically demanding?” he felt a pain shoot through his shoulder down his arm. He tried to mask his pain and discomfort and adjusted his shoulders rolling them back.

“Okay, so I got you some ornaments. Some basic ones and a few special ones.” She went for the bags and pulled out two little boxes shoving them into his hands., “Open them, we always do special ornaments for special occasions. I think your first Christmas qualifies.” She was beaming up at him waiting for him to open his special ornaments.

The first was a small sewn felt raccoon with a red heart, obviously hand made but of very good quality. The second was two snow people standing together holding a hearts with their names in them and a banner on the bottom that read ‘Our first Christmas’ it was a bit cheesy but very sweet.

“Do you love them, or what?” her eyes lit up in anticipation.

“They’re lovely, thank you.” He bent down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, “I’m never going to live the raccoon thing down am I?” he sighed.

“Nope...sorry. Especially not after you threw your phone away and we caught you digging through Linda’s trash trying to find it.”

“In my defense Sam threw it away. He should have been helping me instead of taking pictures. Honestly, who cleans up by clearing plates and picking up the tablecloth with everything on it and tossing it out? It’s not that difficult to clear a table.” He thought back to Thanksgiving. He had helped the girls cook all the food and the deal was Lucifer, Dan, and Amenadiel clean up after. No one expected their version of ‘cleaning’ to be throwing everything away except the plates.

“Well, I think he was jealous that you didn’t mess up the turkey or that _bomb_ rum cake you made. You _have_ to make that again for Christmas.” She grabbed the rest of the bags full of ornaments and set them in front of the tree. “Lets get to trimming!”

True to her plan they started with the lights, then the bulbs and so on. About an hour later they were mostly finished, save his two special ornaments and the tinsel.

“Where should these go?” Michael held up the special ornaments she had gave him

“Well, this little guy is very special, I made him myself so he should be front and center.” She took it from him and placed it in the middle front of the tree, “This one, shouldn’t go too far from it…lets see….” She held it up in the air eyeing it against the tree, “this looks good,” she said as she placed it a few inches below the top of the tree.

“What about all this stringy stuff?” Michael held up the last bag of décor in the bags she brought

“The tinsel? That’s the best part. Here” She took the bag and ripped it open as she began tossing the silvery strands all over the tree, ”you try” she offered the bag to him and she snatched a handful and continued to shower the tree with the tinsel.

Michael grabbed the bag and took out a small hand full of tinsel. He generously began to spread it across the side Ella hadn’t claimed. He watched as she practically danced around the tree throwing the tinsel and letting it haphazardly land wherever. Once it started raining down on Michael’s head he decided to extend his arm as far as it would go and ‘accidently’ drop a huge handful on hers.

“Ohhhh… you did not just do what I think you did?” Ella playfully scolded him from behind the tree. He peaked around to see her raven hear covered in tiny silver tinsel strings and the cutest fake mad pout ever.

“Well, you get what you give.” He shrugged as he took some of the tinsel off his head, held it above her and let it fall.

“At least mine was in the throes of passionately decorating,” she retorted, “and to think I made you some delicious Mexican hot chocolate cookies…guess I’ll have to eat them myself _or_ I could take them up to Lucifer and Chloe” She tilted her head and raised her eyebrows teasing him.

“Lets not lose our heads now,” he moved toward her and started picking the gleaming stands from her hair, “had I known cookies were part of the deal I may have been less moody earlier in the day.” He smirked.

She had made cookies once before and they were beyond what he thought cookies could be. It had something to do with the kitchen sink? Which she explained that it mean everything went in them except the kitchen sink, which was a strange idiom but who was he to question her when cookies were involved.

“Yeah, somehow I doubt that.” She shook her head as she made her way to the kitchen.

She returned shortly after with a huge contained of dark brown cookies. She practically shoved one in his mouth as she approached him. He bit down and pulled the soft cookie out of his mouth. It was delicious. A rich combination of chocolate, vanilla, cinnamon and wait—why is it a little…spicy? Cayenne pepper?

“Is it supposed to have a kick to it or did you mix the cinnamon up with cayenne?” he eyed the cookie cautiously. If it was a mistake, it was a pleasant one. He finished off the cookie in one more bite and reached for another.

“Oh my gosh, I have so much to teach you. Yes, It’s supposed to have a tiny kick.” She took one as well, knowing it might be her only chance.

Since they began dating she had noticed if any sweet foods were involved he would become a bottomless pit. Looking back it made a lot more sense as to why he loved brunch so much, specifically French toast. He had been experimenting over the past few months and had perfected his recipe. She would stab someone to have piece of his French toast, which is why she had volunteered him to help cook brunch Christmas day.

They stood there quietly eating cookies and looking at the tree as the lights twinkled and the tinsel swayed a bit at the flow of the air. It was missing something but neither of them could put their finger on it.

“Oh! I know” Ella exclaimed breaking the silence. She began digging through the bags, now full of empty ornament boxes and tinsel bags, until she emerged with a flat box, “I can’t believe I almost forgot the topper!” she opened the new box she revealed when looked like a pixilated star with two black lines in the middle that were supposed to be the eyes? “Do you mind?” she handed it to Michael.

“So I put it on that taller skinny branch poking out the top?” he glanced over his shoulder looking to her for reassurance. She shook her head yes encouragingly. 

He stepped back once he was finished. He had to admit it did look more complete. Ella stepped up next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist leaning into his side.

“You know… if I turn the lights off the tree lights may give off a certain romantic ambiance…” she looked up at him lustfully, “maybe a little massage for being such a huge help, then you know perhaps some _other_ activities”

“hmmm…we may have to test that out,” his voice lowered to almost a growl as he quickly raised and lowered his eyebrows. He bent down meeting her gaze and embraced her lips with a fervent kiss. Seconds later Ella reluctantly broke the kiss running to turn the lights off.

If this is how Christmas was going to go he might not be as miserable as he thought.


	2. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ella shares her Christmas Eve traditions.

It was finally Christmas Eve. Ella had been excitedly texting him all day. She was eager to introduce him to her favorite Christmas Eve traditions. He had spent most of his day preparing for the Christmas brunch the next morning. He had premade most of the casserole type dishes as well as his Rum cake. A whole day of food prep was quite exhausting so he had been looking forward to the relaxed dinner and movies Ella had planned.

Ella arrived just as he was putting his day’s efforts into the freezer. She had brought them dinner, which consisted of an assortment of Chinese food. While they ate they settled on watching the cartoon version of the Grinch. Michael had to relate, Christmas was a strange holiday that included way too many gifts that no one appreciated and too much time focusing on purchasing those gifts. By the end he saw why she chose this particular movie; he had an inkling that she hoped he would fall in line with the Grinch and she could help him embrace the true meaning of Christmas and all that nonsense.

If he was being honest it wasn’t all _too_ bad. He got to spend a lot of time with Ella, which was the best part. He also got to spend some time with little Chucky… Charlie, same difference. He hated to admit it; the little guy had grown on him. As much as Amenadiel had protested and articulated his displeasure, Michael really had help him and Linda out by watching him a few times.

When they finished their food and the movie ended it was time for the Christmas Eve traditions to begin. The exchanging of Christmas Eve gifts was first on the list. This seemed arbitrary since they’d be exchanging gifts on Christmas day as well as participating in secret Santa however, the rules surrounding this specific gift exchange were quite practical. It had to be one gift, to include any of the following: a blanket, pajamas, slippers, a robe, or anything else ‘snuggly or warm’. According to Ella it was her favorite tradition. She had done it with her family after Midnight mass every year before going to bed to wait for Santa.

“Okay! Gift time” Ella excitedly jumped up and ran over to her bag pulling out a neatly wrapped present. She bounced back to the couch plopping herself down and thrusting it into his hands.

Michael eyed the package carefully and gave it a squeeze. It was soft, obviously within the rules, and she was beyond elated to give it to him. As he began tearing the paper apart a blue sleeve was revealed followed by white reindeer and red cuffs.

“Umm…what is it exactly?” He held it up and it looked like a giant version of one of the outfits Chucky would wear.

“It’s a Christmas onsie. I got a matching one. We can sit here and watch the movie wearing matching Christmas jammies!” he was pretty sure if she were any more excited, she’d pop.

“Alright, I guess it’s time for my gift.” He slowly got up and disappeared to his room for a moment before returning with a larger gift that was wrapped much in the same manner.

She nearly squealed with excitement as he held it out to her. She ripped into it straight away revealing a soft blanket with the image of baby Yoda holding his cup of steaming broth.

“OH, EM, GEE! I love it! Thank you, Mike” She jumped up and kissed him on the cheek, “I’m going to get into my onsie. You should do the same and we’ll start my all-time favorite Christmas movie” Ella retreated to the bathroom with her bag.

Michael stripped down to his boxers. As he neatly folded his clothes and set them on the chair he eyed the new outfit. It may take a little planning to get into this thing. He took a second to plan his approach. The legs were the easiest to slip on, he had a bit more trouble getting his arms through the sleeves, but he managed. Figuring out it was much easier to pull on if he slid his bad arm in first then shrugging it on over his good side. It looked a lot more complicated than it was. Perhaps it was easier because he had helped Linda get Chucky into his once when he was being especially rambunctious. As he was zipping it up Ella came bounding out of the bathroom flicking the lights off as she flung herself on the couch grabbing the remote and scrolling to the movie.

“Oh, you look like a giant snuggle bug... it wasn’t difficult to manage, was it?” she realized he may have had some issues getting it on since they can be restrictive, especially in the sleeve area.

“Yeah, it’s surprisingly comfortable and I can hide in it.” He stated as he flipped the hood up and pulled the drawstrings.

“You’re such a dork.” She teased as she scooted closer to him on the couch wrapping her new blanket around her legs.

“Oh, I’m the dork when your favorite Christmas movie is about people that are hard to kill…” he didn’t understand how this movie was a Christmas movie.

“Oh gosh, it’s called _‘Die Hard’_ , it’s not about people that are hard to kill,” she explained, “There’s a whole internet debate as to if this is a Christmas movie or not because it’s action and not some Hallmark rom-com where the woman goes back to her home town and falls for the guy she used to like in high school only to find out he’s rich or a prince or something.”

“Why is it a Christmas movie then?” he knew she’d have some well thought out answer

“The whole reason the main character is there is for Christmas, the only reason he goes to Nakatomi Plaza is for a Christmas party, and the whole reason the bad guys are there is because it’s Christmas and they don’t think anyone is going to be there. Ergo... Christmas movie.” She was so resolute in her explanation he was almost convinced without even seeing the movie.

“Ergo, you’re a dork for having a well thought out explanation as to why an action movie is a Christmas movie.” He teased as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Yeah, well you like it,” She nestled further into him, “now shhh… I’m starting the movie.” She pressed play and flung the remote on the table.

For the next 2 hours they were enthralled in the movie. If this is what constituted a Christmas movie, then count him in. There were terrorists, a sarcastic one-man army that saves the day, shootouts, explosions, and the tiniest smattering of holiday fluff to round it all out. In his book it was near perfect.

“So…what did you think?” Ella pulled away from his embrace looking at him expectantly as the credits rolled.

“It was good, I still can’t believe this is considered a Christmas movie.” He had to admit, the movie was pretty interesting. Most movies they watched together he ended up getting lost in watching her and her reactions, but he actually paid attention to this one. The shooting and explosions saw to that. Also, her poking him and yelling “look” every time something was about to happen helped keep him on track.

“Well, Die Hard 2 is also a Christmas movie so a quick bathroom break and get ready for 2 more hours of John McClane taking down terrorists and climbing through air conditioning ducts.” She retreated to the bathroom leaving him to get ready for the second film.

* * *

Maze made her way into the apartment, her old apartment. She was looking for a set of hell-forged blades and a mace she had left behind. She was sure they were in the linen closet; well it was a linen closet. She had turned it into a make shift armory. She was confident Michael didn’t care enough to open the old box they were stored in. If he had he would have just tossed them to the side.

She needed them for a bounty she was going out on the next afternoon. She fully expected Michael and Ella to be at Ella’s place doing some froufrou Christmas stuff couples did like drink apple cider and watch one of those made for TV movies. She was definitely wrong as she was met with a giant explosion from the television and the bright lights gleaming from the huge Christmas tree.

She made her way around the couch to see Ella leaning against the armrest of the couch with a blanket draped over her legs. Making her way further around she spotted Michael, arms wrapped around Ella’s midsection and his face buried into her stomach. He looked like a giant celestial baby wearing what looked to be something Charlie would wear. Ella was wearing the same thing. It was enough to make anyone sick, especially Lucifer. She was still mad at both of them, so she decided to take a few blackmail pics for later…or you know, for texting out during their Christmas brunch, whatever.

After her little photo shoot she locked her phone and went off to search for her blades. For being celestials and claiming to have super hearing she was able to sneak up on both Michael and Lucifer too easily while they slept. She’d have to remember that for the next time she wanted to filet one or both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in the onises they’re the Blue reindeer jumpsuit from tipsy elves.


	3. Christmas Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Brunch, Secret Santa, and Mistletoe.

Michael woke up to Ella staring him in the face; her nose was practically touching his. She was the morning person that he definitely wasn’t. He didn’t remember how they ended up in bed, but he was thankful they didn’t spend the whole night on the couch.

“Can I help you with something?” he murmured

“Umm…it's Christmas, silly! Get up so we can do our other gift and we can get the stuff ready for brunch.” She kissed him on the cheek as she bounced off the bed disappearing to the living room

Michael sighed. It was way too early and he was not looking forward to the whole family aspect of the day. Even though things were going okay with his brothers and Chloe the same couldn’t be said for the rest. Dan still hated him, Maze was still pissed, and Trixie always looked like she was going to rip him in half. He’d never been terrified of a child but that one was devious and scary.

He got up, still wearing the onsie, and slowly made his way to the living room. He knew she’d probably be sitting there waiting to open the one gift they had agreed on like the elated child she was on the inside. 

When he entered the living room she was patiently waiting on the couch with both of their gifts on the coffee table.

“Merry Christmas, Michael! Come and sit so we can open our gifts.” She patted the couch cushion next to her.

He sulked his way over, hands in his pockets, and his hood over his head. He had to admit, there was something to this onsie thing, as long as it was at home and Ella was the only one to witness him wearing it.

He took his place next to her and she grabbed her present and he followed suit. She gleefully tore into the neatly wrapped gift. Once she was in a small box was revealed. It looked to be jewelry. She slowly opened it to expose a necklace with a turquoise owl pendant with glasses, dangling above that were two earrings with dangling robot charms with hearts cut out in them. She ran her fingers over them gently. No one ever indulged her in her nerdy interests. She was amazed that he paid attention enough to get such a thoughtful and sweet gift.

“Michael, they’re adorable. Thank you!” she was getting teary so she tried to distract herself by focusing on his gift, “go ahead and open yours now.”

He wasn't sure what she could have gotten him; he didn’t need or want much. When he got his present open he was confused. It looked like a weird gun thing with a ball at the end of it.

“It’s a massager, you know for your back and shoulder.” She explained, “I know you try to hid when you’re in pain this might be able to help, at least a little.”

“I’m sure it will. Thank you.” He pulled her into a side hug and released quickly, “now, I think we should get ready for this irksome day.”

* * *

It hadn’t taken long to get ready and to get the food upstairs. They were both surprised that Lucifer and Chloe were actually ready so early, especially since Trixie had spent Christmas Eve with Dan.

Michael busied himself with cooking while Ella helped Lucifer and Chloe get everything else ready for the children and friends.

Soon enough Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie had arrived. Linda bringing the rest of the brunch dishes she began helping assembling and cooking. Next to arrive were Dan and Trixie.

“Mommy! Lucifer!” Trixie yelled as she ran off the elevator nearly tackling Lucifer with her embrace.

“Great… _he’s_ here.” Dan eyed Michael and shook his head as he made his way to the tree to drop the gifts he was struggling to carry.

Dan was still taking in this whole celestial thing. He’d known and worked with the _actual_ Devil for years, as well as God’s first child, and now the Archangel Michael. No one around them seemed to really care about their true identities as Angels; then again they’d mostly had more time to process, except Ella. Her situation was different though she was dating Michael so she had _other_ ways of being able to process than being on the sidelines. But here they all are spending Christmas together as though they’re a normal family.

As Linda and Michael finished cooking they noticed Maze had snuck her way in, so they could officially begin the festivities. They really had gone all out. The spread was colossal. Avocado toast, yogurt parfaits with homemade granola, every breakfast meat you could think of, bagels with cream cheese and lox, fruit bowls, cinnamon rolls, heaps of French toast, and waffles were all just the beginning. They had a plethora of casseroles with eggs, meats, and vegetables as well as multiple quiches’. Then there was the dessert table with rum cake, chocolate banana bread pudding, and Michael’s special banana fosters French toast bake. 

Everyone took their seats as Lucifer sat at the head of the table, “Now I’m sure you all are ready to dig in, but I’d like to take a moment to thank the good Doctor and Mikey for making this feast,” He raised his glass toward them, “now lets just hope Michael hasn’t decided to poison anyone or anything today.” He sighed as he took his seat again.

“Only your food Sammy. I promise” Michael stoically retorted as everyone’s chatter stopped and they turned toward him, “I'm kidding, none of the _food_ is poisoned. The drinks on the other hand…” he shrugged

“Michael.” Ella offered a stern glance

“Fine, nothing is poisoned. I swear” he held his hands up in surrender, “ Of course Sam can joke about it but I can’t “ he shoved a bite of food into his mouth to prove at least what he had was fine.

It didn’t take long for everyone to sufficiently stuff their faces. While the ridiculous amount of food seemed to be too much they had made a significant dent. It didn’t hurt that three of them were Angels with insane metabolisms and insatiable appetites for sweets.

Soon enough the children were ready for their gifts and the adults for the secret Santa exchange. While Trixie and Charlie tore into their gifts Linda began handing out the exchange gifts to the recipients.

Ella’s gift to Chloe were rainbow sushi socks, she had mentioned they were cute when she had seen Ella wearing hers so she knew it would be the perfect gift. Lucifer had gotten Dan a desktop punching bag, but he had taken the roller coaster picture of Dan and had it superimposed on it. Dan still wasn’t over that whole ordeal but he laughed it off. Chloe’s gift to Maze was a simple silver necklace with a pendant of two crossed daggers. Amenadiel got Ella a burrito blanket, literally a blanket that looked like a tortilla so she could “wrap herself up like a burrito”. Dan had gotten Linda stem less wine glasses that read ‘wine aerobics’, which she admitted would go to great use. Linda gave Michael a Raccoon squishmallow, he would never live down the raccoon thing but the stuffed raccoon was pretty cute. Maze got Amenadiel a book entitled, “How to not be old, even if you are” because you know, he’s old and stuff. 

Finally, Lucifer opened his gift. It was a small velvet box, which left him somewhat confused. As he opened it his eyes went wide. It contained cufflinks. Not just any cufflinks. These were Gold Solidus of emperor Constantine ii . These coins were from the Roman Empire 307-337 AD. He looked around confused at the thoughtful and personal gift.

Everyone noticed his confusion and stopped what they were doing. Chloe walked toward him looking into the box.

“Those are beautiful Lucifer…what are they?” she didn’t recognize the coins but by the looks of them they had to be old. They were misshapen and chipped on the edges but beautiful nonetheless.

“Umm…they’re coins from the Roman Empire, Gold Solidus of emperor Constantine ii to be specific. “ he was still in shock. These had to be from Amenadiel.

“Amenadiel, these had to cost you a fortune… you didn’t have—“

“That wasn’t me, brother. I had Ella.” He cut Lucifer off.

“Then that means…Michael?” he was unsure how he felt by receive such a thoughtful gift from his twin.

Michael knew he should have gone with something simple like socks or a flask. The gift was too personal .He had managed to find, what he thought, was a great gift that didn’t cost him much. He already had the main component, so he only had to pay for the alterations. He had obtained the coins on one of his assignments his father had sent him on. He hadn’t realized the coins would be such a big deal.

“Y—Yeah, I mean I didn’t really know what to get you and you always wear cufflinks. You’re ‘list’, if you want to call it that, was limited at best.” He tried to downplay the gift, especially since he could see how Lucifer was reacting.

“Well, thank you. Truly, a pleasant surprise. A Christmas miracle, if you will.” Michael rolled his eyes. Only his brother knew how to be a jerk about something nice, ”Roll your eyes harder, Mikey, and they’ll fall out of your head.“

* * *

Trixie had somehow obtained a spring of mistletoe. She ran about the room making any two adults that were standing next to each other kiss because those were “mistletoe rules” as she kept repeating. Most complied with a quick pack on the cheek as she kept moving about looking for her next victims.

It was obvious she was enjoying making odd pairings kiss, like Maze and Dan. She giggled as she made her father blush. Maze pulled her in whispering to her after assaulting Dan with a little more then necessary kiss. Michael felt their eyes on him and Ella as she whispered and pointed. He knew they were next on her hit list.

She bounced over to them hanging it above their heads, “Mistletoe rules, kiss!” she exclaimed as she waited

Michael turned to Ella and gave her a quick peck on the cheek eliciting a smile from his girlfriend. Looking back to Trixie he noticed she was frowning.

“Nope, that doesn't count. She’s your girlfriend. You should give her a real kiss.” Trixie wasn’t amused as she kept the mistletoe held up high as she tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.

The kid made him nervous, so he complied. Turning back to Ella he cupped both of her cheeks and crushed his lips against hers the kiss lingered a little before he withdrew from a now pink Ella.

“Gross” he was unsure if she meant the kiss or him in general but he figured there was no satisfying her anyway.

“I have a question. You, Lucifer, and Amenadeil are brothers, right?” Trixie asked.

“Yes...” He was sure she already knew that.

“So when my mom and Lucifer get married you and Amenadeil will _kinda_ be like my uncles, right?”  
  
“Technically, I suppose” he wasn’t sure where she was going with this line of questioning.  
  
“So that means Charlie will be my little cousin and Linda will _kinda_ be like my aunt even though she isn’t married to Amenadiel?”   
  
“...I guess” he eyed her cautiously   
  
“So when you and Ella get married she’ll be like my aunt too and then everyone will be family. So next year it would be a family Christmas not family and friends!” Her eyes lit up seeing the shock on Michael’s face  
  
“Wait—what?” Michael was stunned “who said anything about anyone getting married?” he was confused as to how mistletoe lead to this.  
  
“Oh come on, it’s inevitable. How come you guys are the only ones that can’t see it. I mean look at them.” She pointed to Lucifer and her mom, “they make goo goo eyes all day and when they aren’t around each another they get all sad and grouchy. You guys aren’t much different” she rolled her eyes. Adults were so dumb sometimes. “Whatever, I mean at least it didn’t take you guys like 5 years to start dating like it did with them but you’ll figure it out eventually” with that she went off to continue harassing the adults with her “mistletoe rules”.   
  
“Geez that kid has no chill, does she?” Michael looked at Ella still in shock.   
  
“She really doesn’t. I guess that’s what happens when both of your parents are detectives. She’s kind of making me regret getting her the mistletoe from the tree farm” Ella shrugged noting the terrified look on his face she knew that the marriage talk was to blame, “Look, I don’t expect you to propose or anything, if that’s what you’re worried about. Trix is a smart kid but there are some things she just doesn’t understand yet, like stuff like this” she rested her hand on his knee as a reassuring gesture, “don’t worry about it, Michael we’ve only been going out for a few months. I definitely don't expect anything like that. Not even in the near future.” If he was anything like Lucifer used to be she knew _that_ type of commitment would probably send him running. She loved him and didn’t want to scare him off. The mere thought of saying I love you was enough to make her nervous about him bolting. Not that he’d ever done anything of the sort, it was the opposite actually he’d been more than receptive of everything.

Michael sat there silent for a moment. He had never thought about anything more than what they already had. He knew there was so much more he had to experience and she was helping him do that. He was no longer confused about his feelings like he used to be. She still made him all warm inside. Every once in a while she’d elicit new and exciting feelings. He absolutely loved that. He loved her. He _loved_ her.

“Ella, I don’t want you to think I’m afraid of stuff like that. I just—her timeline is a bit short.” He laughed. In her mind Trixie had everyone in the room married within the year.

“Michael—“

“No, I mean. I just haven’t thought _that_ far ahead” he cut her off, “But I do want you to know that I have thought about us and well—I—I do love you…” he admitted as all the air left his lungs

“I love you too. I’ve wanted to say it but I was scared I’d scare you off and I really like what we have and—“ her rant was cut off by Michael drawing her into a slow gentle kiss.

Seconds later all their phones began to chime. As they all checked their phones Michael noticed a shift of energy in the room. Chloe and Linda eyed him like an adorable puppy while his brothers and Dan rolled their eyes and audibly groaned. Maze stood their triumphantly crossing her arms.

“Michael, look...” Ella shoved her phone in his face.

He looked at the picture not sure what he was seeing at first. Then he recognized the blue onsies, the blanket he bought Ella, and his couch. Someone had taken a picture of him asleep, being held by Ella who was also sleeping.

“Why do you all insist on watching me sleep?” his face was bright red as he looked around the room to find the guilty party.

“Who knew Michael cuddled?” Lucifer teased

“You’re one to talk, brother. Remember when I walked in on you and Chloe and she was—“ Amenadiel was quickly cut off by a wide-eyed Lucifer

“Okay, enough of that this isn’t about me. Focus on the situation at hand.” Lucifer waved his hand toward Michael.

“You are all way too easy to walk up on when you’re asleep, you should look into that.” Maze admitted, “I could have done way more than take a picture.”

Michael rested his head in his hands. First the whole raccoon thing and now this. The list of things he’d never live down was growing faster than he’d like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to see the pic Maze sent out I upload it to my tumblr @harriskay


End file.
